


Pikit Mata

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Series: Gabi ng Lagim [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends!kaisoo, College!AU, Dorm Encounters, Horror!AU, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 13:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Sleep paralysisis a temporary inability to move or speak that occurs when you're waking up or falling asleep. It's not harmful and should pass in a few seconds or minutes, but can be very frightening.





	Pikit Mata

**Author's Note:**

> another attempt manakot kahit di naman ako nakakatakot magsulat tho dream ko talaga maging tulad ni stephen king hahaha
> 
> nga pala yung horror story dito real life event siya ng ka-roommate ng friend ko sa dorm sa uplb
> 
> about sa sleep paralysis naman, scary kase talaga to kapag naranasan mo. may friend kasi ako na kapag nagaganyan e may nakikita siya. tapos kahapon lang, yung kapatid ko nagkwento sa akin na naganyan din siya tas may nakita din siya so ayun sinulat ko to. i combined na lang yung horror at yung sa sleep paralysis weehaww
> 
> enjoy!

"Nangyari ulit kagabi."

Nasa Mcdonalds ang magkasintahan, magkatabi at kumakain ng dalawang large fries na binudbod nila sa nilatag na mga tissue sa gitna ng kanilang lamesa malapit sa glass wall sa ikalawang palapag ng establisyemento.

"Ang alin?" Pagtataka ni Jongin habang ngumunguya ng fries.

"Alam mo na." Monotonong sagot ni Kyungsoo habang kumakain ng fries at ng kanyang cheeseburger.

"Na naman?" Pag-aalala ni Jongin. Susubo pa lang sana siya ng dalawang fries pero napahinto. Kumunot ang kanyang noo sa nalaman.

Tumango si Kyungsoo.

"Napapadalas naman na ata yan. Stressed ka ba?" Kumalma bahagya si Jongin at nagpatuloy sa pag-kain ng fries.

Umiling si Kyungsoo. "Di naman. Yaan mo sanay naman na ako maganun." Assurance niya sa nobyo kahit ang totoo ay natatakot siya lalo na't dalawang beses na naman umulit sa linggong iyon ang sleep paralysis niya. At nitong nakaraang gabi ang pangatlo. Pangatlo.

"Kasama mo naman ba roommate mo kapag nagaganun ka? Humingi ka ng tulong ah? Mamaya kung mapano ka."

"Di, okay lang naman. Sanay na ako. Medyo nagulat lang ako na bumalik na naman 'to. Na mas madalas."

"Hay," Sinampa ni Jongin ang braso sa palibot ng balikat ni Kyungsoo at hinalikan ito sa ulo. "Basta labanan mo ah? Yoko may mangyaring masama sayo."

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo at kumagat sa paubos na niyang burger. Tiningnan niya si Jongin habang ngumunguya at ramdam niya talaga ang pagmamahal at pag-aalala sa kanya ng nobyo.

Noong akala niyang mawiwirduhan si Jongin sa kanya noong na sleep paralysis siya isang beses nang makatulog sa dorm ni Jongin, pag-intindi at yakap ang binigay sa kanya ng kanyang boyfriend dahil wala naman talaga nakakaintindi sa mga karanasan niyang kahindik-hindik. Nakukwento niya sa mga kaibigan at pati sa pamilya niya ang mga naging karanasan pero parang balewala lang naman iyon sa kanila. Na kaya naman daw magising sa ganun. Na normal lang daw. Pero para kay Kyungsoo, iba ang makaranas ng ganon lalo na kapag napapadalas at lalong-lalo na kapag may ibang nilalang siyang nakikita sa state ng sleep paralysis niya. Isang beses, isang babae ang inihihipan siya ang nakita niya. Isang beses, isang manika na nagpapalit-palit ng mukha. At isang bata sa kama mismo ni Jongin na tinulugan niya. 

Ngunit, maintindihin nga si Jongin at maalalahanin sa kanya, pero minsan, binabawasan niya ang detalye ng mga karanasan niya para hindi mag-alala lalo ang nobyo sa kanya.

"Soo? May nakita ka na naman ba?"

"Hm?" Kurap ni Kyungsoo. Pagkalunok sa kinakain, bahagya siyang tumingin sa kanyang sapatos na itim na Nike tsaka tumingala pabalik kay Jongin na nakatitig pa rin sa kanya.

"Hm, wala naman. Di tulad noon." Pagsusinungaling niya at tsaka sinubo na ang natitirang cheeseburger sa bibig niya.

"Talaga ba?" Pagtatanong ulit ni Jongin na titig na titig sa kanya at tila binabasa ang kanyang mukha.

Tumango si Kyungsoo. "Oo, wala naman. Di lang ako makagalaw. Ganun lang naman."

Hindi na nagpumilit pa si Jongin kahit na alam ni Kyungsoo na alam ni Jongin na nagsinungaling siya. Alam ni Jongin na may nakikita siya sa tuwing nangyayari iyon sa kanya. Dahil sa unang beses nga na na-witness ni Jongin ang estado ni Kyungsoo sa pagtulog, nakwento ni Kyungsoo sa kanya ang batang walang mukha na nakita niya na nakapatong sa katawan niya.

"Kung gusto mo na samahan kita sa pagtulog sabihan mo lang ako ah?" Humalik na naman ulit ito sa pisngi ni Kyungsoo. Di naman sila masyadong ma-pda pero sila lang naman ang tao sa taas kaya walang pakundangang makakapit at makahalik si Jongin sa kasintahan.

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo nang tipid, pero tanda iyon ng pasasalamat sa pagiging considerate at maintindihin ni Jongin sa kanya. Kaya pabalik, yumakap siya sa kasintahan at humalik siya sa dibdib nito kung saan nakabaon ang kanyang mukha.

 

* * *

  


Alas-onse ang tapos ng klase ni Kyungsoo para sa umaga. May klase pa siya ng 7 pm to 9 pm kaya napagdesisyunan muna niyang umuwi sa dorm para matulog.

Ginabi kasi siya ng tulog dahil sa thesis at 7 am ang pasok niya for his first class kaya kailangan niya bumawi ng tulog.

Wala ang roommate niyang si Sehun na malamang ay nasa org nitong Dance Synergy ng College of Engineering. Si Jongin member din ng Dance Troupe sa Arts and Letters College. Literature major kasi si Jongin habang siya naman ay Chemical Engineering. Magkasalungat man, perpekto naman sila sa bawat isa.

Gustuhin man niya tawagan si Jongin at pakiusapan ang boyfriend na samahan siya matulog ay di niya magawa. Ayaw naman niya maging hadlang sa ibang pinagkakaabalahan ng nobyo. At baka may naka-set din itong schedule na laro ng LOL with friends o baka may urgent research or meeting with classmates. Ayaw niyang guluhin si Jongin kahit gustuhin man niya, pero ayaw din naman niyang itali si Jongin sa kanya dahil lang takot siya. Takot matulog.

Pero siya'y napapikit.

Mahimbing ang tulog ni Kyungsoo at laking pasasalamat niya na hindi siya na sleep paralysis ng tanghaling iyon. Agad siyang bumangon at naghanda para sa susunod niyang klase kahit alas-tres pa lang naman ng hapon.

Habang naghihintay sa oras, nanood muna siya ng videos sa Youtube hanggang sa binuksan na niya ang Netflix at nanood muna ng movie.

Kalagitnaan ng panonood, nag-chat sa kanya si Jongin.

 

**jongin**   sa dorm ka ba? may j.co donuts ako

**kyungsoo**   dito ako

**jongin**   oks punta ako dyan

 

Nagmeryenda silang dalawa ni Jongin sa kanyang kama. Naubos pa nila ang half dozen ng donuts hanggang sa mag-alas singko na.

Nakakapit si Kyungsoo kay Jongin at panay ang dampi niya ng halik sa leeg at panga ng nobyo.

Umigting ang katahimikan sa dalawa habang ang mga katawan nila'y biglang nag-init.

Sa walang mayaw na pagkiskis ng labi ni Kyungsoo sa balat ni Jongin, sinunggaban na ito ng lalaki. Sumayaw at pumulupot ang kanilang mga dila hanggang sa napapatong na si Kyungsoo sa kanlungan ng nobyo.

Hawak siya nito sa kanyang kurbadong beywang at tunog ng halik at mga ungol lang ang kasama nila sa masikip na kwarto.

Di nagtagal at ni-lock nila ang pinto. Wala pa rin naman si Sehun at hiling nilang dalawa na huwag muna sana itong umuwi.

Sa pagdausdos ng kanilang mga katawan, at habang inuungol ni Kyungsoo ang pangalan ni Jongin habang walang mayaw na pinapaligaya siya nito ng kanyang makapal na sandanta, napakalmot si Kyungsoo sa likuran ni Jongin.

Pabilis nang pabilis ang galaw ni Jongin sa ibabaw niya at pigil na pigil naman si Kyungsoo sa pag-ungol ng malakas dahil ayaw niyang marinig sila sa kabilang kwarto kahit ba maingay talaga si Kyungsoo tuwing pinapaligaya siya ni Jongin sa kama.

Dahil ayaw din nilang abutan sila ni Sehun, mabilis din natapos ang kanilang sesyon, nakaakap lang si Kyungsoo kay Jongin at binaon ang mukha sa dibdib nito.

Gusot na ang pangtaas ni Kyungsoo na uniporme niya sa klase habang tanggal naman sa pagkakabutones ang puting uniporme ni Jongin.

"Jongin, mahal na mahal kita. Huwag mo ko iiwan ah?" Bulong ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. Kung sa labas, tila mahirap lapitan si Kyungsoo dahil sa cold exterior nito, iba naman siya sa piling ni Jongin na laging naghahanap ng yakap at aruga na napupunan naman nang tama at maayos ng nobyo.

Inilapit maigi ni Jongin ang kasintahan sa kanya at tinapik sa braso. "Di kita iiwan. Mahal din kita, Soo." Humalik siya sa ilong ng kasintahan na ikinabungisngis ni Kyungsoo. "Pero, Soo, mag-ayos na tayo baka maabutan tayo ng roommate mo."

"Hm." Malambing na sang-ayon ni Kyungsoo kaya nagligpit at nag-ayos na sila ng kanilang mga sarili.

 

* * *

  


"Soo, yung thesis sa google docs na lang ulit. Mag-dadagdag ako ng ibang info sa background of the study. Sige baks! See you bukas!"

Mabilis tumakbo paalis si Baekhyun nang matapos ang 7 to 9 pm class nila.

Nagligpit na ng gamit si Kyungsoo ang sinuot ang kanyang paboritong leather backpack.

Pagkauwi, tulog na ang roommate niyang si Sehun.

Dumiretso na lang siya sa kanyang study table at doon kumain ng lutong bahay na bili niya sa kalapit na karinderya.

Matapos mag-toothbrush, maghugas ng katawan sa common bathroom ng dorm  at magpalit ng pangtulog, nag-umpisa na si Kyungsoo sa paggawa ng thesis nila ni Baekhyun.

Umabot ng alas dos y media si Kyungsoo sa pag-revise ng mga dapat irevise sa thesis nila ni Baekhyun. Magka-chat sila ng kaibigan habang gumagawa.

Nang matapos at mapatay ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang laptop, nakaramdam siya ng bigat sa kanyang apdo kaya lumabas muna siya ng kwarto at pumunta sa banyo sa kanilang floor.

Wala na halos tao sa hallway ng dorm at nasa dulo pa naman din ang c.r.

Pero habang papalapit si Kyungsoo sa banyo at ang parte na nilalakaran din niya ay patay ang ilaw, isang mahinang kanta ang naririnig niya.

Kumurap muna siya saglit at nagtaka saan galing ang nasabing tunog.

_Ole, ole, ole, ole, ole, ole, ole, ole..._

Nilingon niya ang mga nakasarang pinto ng mga kwarto na baka naman dun nanggagaling ang mahinang tunog. O baka naman kasi alarm clock ng kung sino.

_Ole, ole, ole, ole, ole, ole, ole, ole..._

Lumingon din siya sa kanyang likod. Napakalayo na ng kwarto niya. Disyerto ang pasilyo at hindi lahat ng ilaw ay nakabukas.

_Ole, ole, ole, ole, ole, ole, ole, ole..._

Rinig pa rin niya ang tunog na parang palakas na nang palakas.

_Ole, ole, ole, ole, ole, ole, ole, ole..._

Alarm clock panigurado, isip niya.

_Ole, ole, ole, ole, ole, ole, ole, ole..._

Hinayaan niya ang tunog na naririnig na kahit hanggang sa makapasok sa banyo ay dinig niya pa rin.

_Ole, ole, ole, ole, ole, ole, ole, ole..._

Dun na siya nagtaka at kinilabutan. Pero ihing-ihi na talaga siya.

_Ole, ole, ole, ole, ole, ole, ole, ole..._

Sa takot at pagtataka kung saan ba talaga nanggagaling ang tunog dahil bakit parang hindi na tunog iyon ng alarm clock? Napaka-imposibleng umabot ng tunog magpahanggang sa C.R?

_Ole, ole, ole, ole, ole, ole, ole, ole..._

Sa kuryosidad, at baka naman may naiwan na kung ano sa anim na cubicle ng banyo na cellphone kaya nag-aalarm, binuksan niya lahat ng pinto pero wala siyang nakitang kung ano.

_Ole, ole, ole, ole, ole, ole, ole, ole..._

Walang cellphone na nag-aalarm o kung ano. Wala.

_Ole, ole, ole, ole, ole, ole, ole, ole..._

Nakaihi pa rin naman si Kyungsoo habang nililingon ang paligid kung saan galing ang tunog.

Pero wala talaga siyang maisip kung saan galing ang ingay, nagsisitayuan man ang malilit na buhok sa kanyang batok.

Sa huli, hinayaan na niya ito at mabilis na lumakad pabalik sa kwarto nila ni Sehun.

Pero bago siya pumasok sa kwarto, tiningnan niya ulit ang kabilang dulo ng pasilyo kung nasaan ang C.R tsaka mabilisang pumasok at nagtalukbong sa kanyang kama at natulog.

 

* * *

  


Kinabukasan ng umaga habang kasama si Sehun na nag-aagahan sa karinderya, natulala si Kyungsoo sa kawalan.

"Huy!" Kaway ng kamay ni Sehun sa harap ng mukha ni Kyungsoo. "Okay ka lang?" Tanong nito bago sumubo ng mainit-init na lugaw.

"Iniisip ko pa rin yung nangyari sa akin kagabi." Hindi na napigilan ni Kyungsoo magkwento. Bukod kasi kay Jongin, si Sehun din ang isa pang maintindihin at di siya jina-judge sa mga kwento niya.

"Bakit?" Sumalubong bigla ang mga kilay ni Sehun.

Binitawan ni Kyungsoo ang kutsara at napabuntong-hininga. "Kagabi kasi nung nag-cr ako, may naririnig akong kanta akala ko alarm lang ng kung sino pero hindi eh. Weirdo pero ewan ko ba."

"Ole ole ba yang narinig mo?" Mabilis na tanong ni Sehun na biglang nagpataas muli ng balahibo ni Kyungsoo sa batok.

Kinikilabutan na naman siya kahit na sikat na sikat ang araw sa labas.

Tumango siya sa roommate. "P-Pano mo nalaman?"

"Ano ba yung nangyari? Kwento mo nga." Pabulong na wika ni Sehun, mukha'y nakalapit kay Kyungsoo.

"Alas dos kasi ako natapos para sa thesis. Pero naihi kasi ako kaya nag-cr ako. Pero bago ako makapasok sa c.r naririnig ko na yung yun, yang binanggit mong kanta kung ano man yan. Akala ko alarm clock lang ng kung sino na abot hanggang labas yung tunog pero hanggang sa loob ng c.r. palakas nang palakas rinig na rinig ko. Binuksan ko lahat ng cubicle nagbabakasakaling may nakaiwan ng phone na biglang nag-alarm o ano, pero wala eh. Wala. Kahit anong hanap ko wala. Wala akong ideya san galing yung tunog na yon."

Huminga nang malalim si Sehun at iyon ay binuga bago sumandal sa inuupuan at sumipsip ng mainit niyang kape.

"Buti di ka tumingin sa taas."

"Ano?" Naintriga si Kyungsoo lalo.

Nilapit na naman ni Sehun ang katawan at mukha sa roommate para bumulong. "Ole, ole, Soo, ibig sabihin nun, look up. Kapag tumingin ka sa taas, may makikita ka kaya swerte mo di ka tumingin sa taas."

Lalong kinabahan si Kyungsoo.

 

* * *

   


Matagal na palang may kwento-kwento sa unibersidad nila ang patungkol sa kantang naririnig na katumbas sa Ingles ay Look Up. Iba't-iba ang kwento ng mga estudyante na nakarinig sa chismis na ito lalo na sa kung ano ba ang nakikita kapag tumingin ka sa itaas. At ayon pa sa sabi-sabi kahit saang lugar sa unibersidad ay nakakarinig ng kantang iyon, mapa-classroom, faculty, gym o dorm pa iyan basta sakop ng hektarya ng paaralan.

Walang nakakaalam ng pinagmulan ng nasabing kanta, kung bakit ito nagpaparinig at kung bakit ito kinakatakutan ng marami. Ang alam lang ng karamihan, katakot-takot itong kanta na kapag iyong narinig ay huwag na huwag kang titingala.

_Wag._

Nakwento niya kay Jongin ang pangyayari at laking pasasalamat niya na dinala siya ni Jongin sa SM para iwala ang kanyang takot.

Matagumpay naman iyong nagawa ni Jongin dahil nag-enjoy si Kyungsoo sa kanilang date kahit sa SM mall lang.

Kumain sila ng samgyupsal, nanood ng sine at nag-window shopping.

Matapos ang araw na iyon, hindi na muling naisip pa ni Kyungsoo ang naging katakot-takot na karanasan. Imbis, nagpokus siya sa thesis at di na muling nagbabanyo pa tuwing dis-oras ng gabi.

Ngunit isang tanghali, at mag-isa muli si Kyungsoo sa kwarto nila ni Sehun kung saan alas onse ang kanyang tapos ng klase at mag-reresume ulit ito mamaya ng 7pm to 9pm, nasa estado na muli ng sleep paralysis si Kyungsoo.

Hindi makagalaw.

_Ole, ole, ole, ole, ole, ole, ole, ole..._

_Ole, ole, ole, ole, ole, ole, ole, ole..._

_Ole, ole, ole, ole, ole, ole, ole, ole..._

_Ole, ole, ole, ole, ole, ole, ole, ole..._

Sa pagkakataong ito, wala siyang takas. Dahil sa pagdilat ng kanyang mga mata, isang paring pugot na nakaitim na sutana ang lumulutang sa itaas niya. May hawak ito na rosaryo at krus at ito ay nagbibitaw ng tila latin na dasal kasabay sa saliw ng tunog ng _Ole, ole, ole, ole, ole, ole, ole, ole..._

At hindi siya makasigaw.


End file.
